Shirotsuki Himitsu
Himitsu and an archeologist able to read Poneglyphs, she currently travels the world looking for poneglyphs to translate. Appearence Himitsu is an attractive blonde woman of average height and slender figure. She has a scar running horizontally across the left side of her forehead and another vertically down her left cheek. Her shoulder-length hair is normally tied up at the back of her head, while her parted fringe is done up in a bun, held by two miniature kunai, both with red thread at the end on each side. The part of her hair that isn’t tied is left to run down her cheeks, reaching past her chin. Himitsu’s preferred attire is a black kimono, without a right sleeve and exposing her right leg, decorated with autumn leaves, held by a red obi. On her right arm, she sports a detached sleeve that goes from her mid-bicep to her wrist. She also wears fishnet stockings and black high-heel boots that reach just below the knee. Personality Himitsu and a serious and objective woman, who does not even try to take lives to survive, much of it is due to the past suffered that lived, and things that have been witnessed in the past. History Past Himitsu had a childhood suffering, and lived in the streets until his 8 years of age, when he was met by a man who adopted her, created her, and insinuated her to interpret the poneglyphs and to defend herself she had accompanied him in his trips, when she was 12 years old, her master was ambushed by the navy, as a result of this she won her sicatrises and her mestrea ended up dying to protect her, after this she continued to travel the world in an attempt to unravel the secret of the Poneglyphs and understand what the government both fear to be discovered. Currently Currently Himitsu is traveling through paradise collecting information about poneglyphs, and interpreting them whenever he finds one. Abilities Physical Abilities Himitsu possesses a physical strength slightly above the average being capes of giving physical blows and cause lesions a little bit that a human created, it exerts much of this force when launching projectiles, its most quality in combat its speed and reflexes being able to move in a considerable haziness, capable of dodging shots. Himitsu possesses a physical strength slightly above the average being capes of giving physical blows and cause lesions a little bit that a human created, it exerts much of this force when launching projectiles, its most quality in combat its speed and reflexes being able to move in a considerable haziness, capable of dodging shots. Fighting Style Himistu it has is a battle-oriented approach, using small airs, as the main weapon Himitsu as the aim to unuse or kill the enemy, his ability as an allied sword to his fruit makes him an extremely dangerous combatant Devil Fruit at some point during his life Himitsu ingested Mato Mato No Mi a fruit of the Paramecia type that allows the user to mark an enemy as a target, and whenever something is done the target will be the one that was marked. Synopsis Bounties Trivia *His appearance was based on the Tsukuyo character of the anime Gintama. *his name continues to be white, being Shirotsuki White and Himitsu hidden, being his name and a pun to the fact that he has to hide his ability to read poneglyphs. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Under Construction